Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Video editing software has been widely adopted by a range of user groups, ranging from professionals, to enthusiasts, and to first-timers. Although the nature and complexity of video editing software suites varies greatly, a common feature is the use of separate tracks for video and audio. This enables a user to mix a desired audio track with a desired video track, and perform various advanced functions in relation to that relationship.